


Takriti

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [112]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender Identity, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finduilas doesn't reply straight away, studying Denethor as she contemplates her answer. "I cannot say it does not cause me any distress to know this, but nor can I say that it would cause me to reject your suit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takriti

**Author's Note:**

> Finduilas, when Denethor is courting her  
> Prompt: We  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

She had not expected, when Denethor had asked her to ride with him along the beach - a certain amount of privacy without being terribly suspicious - to be told that he had, under his clothing and manners, a body that was more akin to Finduilas's own than to her brother Imrahil's. There was nothing to suggest it, not in his manners, his dress, or his voice, so make her think that Denethor was not wholly a man.

"If you do not care for me to continue our courtship because of this, I shall only ask you do not share what I have told you with anyone else." Denethor looks uncomfortable, though he meets her gaze steadily. It is a secret that Finduilas knows must be kept, and she can understand why, as well. For Gondor to know that their Steward's heir is a woman will cause uproar among the nobles, and could very well cause conflict they can ill-afford with the Enemy just on the far side of the Anduin.

Finduilas doesn't reply straight away, studying Denethor as she contemplates her answer. "I cannot say it does not cause me any distress to know this, but nor can I say that it would cause me to reject your suit." She can see the hope rekindled in Denethor's eyes, and she smiles a little. "If we are to wed, though, how am I to bear you children?"

That brings the almost bleak expression back to Denethor's face, as if he has not truly considered that. "I had not thought to children."

Reaching out to touch his hand, curling her fingers around his - nearly as slim as her own, with calluses like her brother's - Finduilas smiles. "We will worry for that later, then."

A discreet man to aid them, perhaps one from Rohan, or from the north, who will not have political motivation to share Denethor's secret with the world. Thoughts that she realizes means she's more than accepted the continued courtship, she's begun to think ahead to what must be done for a marriage to work. She won't tell Denethor yet, not until she's certain of her heart as well as her mind, but at least there is a chance this will work.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the slash label for Nori and Thorin, the het label for Denethor and Finduilas is because of the gender-identity of the individuals, not for the way their parts fit together. Because it doesn't matter how the parts fit together, but the gender-identities involved, at least not to me.
> 
> Title means "he trusts". (Updated to match the new dictionary.)


End file.
